The Other Side of Town
by hintofmint
Summary: Ally Dawson hates the life she lives. Her life may seem perfect, but it's far from it. She begins to wonder whether living in the 'good' side of town really means all that much, when she meets Austin Moon. She knows he's bad for her, on top of being broken, lost and just plain trouble; he's also from the wrong side of town. Auslly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV:**

If you looked at my life from a distance you'd assume it was perfect.

My parents are still together after many years of marriage, I go to a successful school that upholds excellent qualities, my house is definitely something to be proud of, considering its three times the size of a standard house; I get everything I ask for (to some extent) But most importantly, the thing that pulls it all together, is the fact the I live on the 'good' side of town. I live on the street that has houses with marble pillars, and perfectly mowed lawns. There's never any chaos and everyone is from a respectable background.

My life may seem perfect, but the truth is: it's far from it.

My parents seem to live to fight with one another. Not a day goes by that they don't argue. Neither of them has time for me, and sometimes it seems as if I raised myself. Most of the people in my school view themselves as higher than most people. It seems as if they are forever saying horrible things about the people on the other side of town. To be honest I feel uncomfortable about living in the house I do; I feel as if I don't have a right to be living in it. I was only lucky to be born into this life, for all I know I could have been living on the 'bad' side of town. I would gladly trade all my material things, if it meant that I could feel like someone cared. That's all I want, for some to care about _me_ and not all the stuff I have. I want someone to want to get to know me, because they think I'm interesting, and not because I'm the right type of person to interact with. I want to know that someone loves me for me.

I want to know that I'm worth the effort.

* * *

Today I graduated. I should be ecstatic, relived, excited. Except I'm not.

This is meant to be one of the most important days of my life, and my parents didn't bother to show up. This was the last straw.

I know for sure now that they don't care.

Unshed tears sting my eyes, as I walk straight past the building, in which the graduation party is being held. My friends will just have to enjoy it without me.

I stuff my cap and gown into my bag, wiping away angry tears as I continue walking. I still can't wrap my head around how someone could not care for their own child.

I stand at the place where the town splits into two sections. Look one direction and you see grand houses, and a silent street. Look the other direction and you see small unkempt houses, and streets filled with litter. Despite this, small children are playing in the road, smiling and laughing. People are sitting on porches talking. Food is being shared between neighbours. They actually seem happy.

I look to my street where each house seems isolated. The streets are empty and deserted. A lonely silence lingers through the air. Happiness is not present.

I wonder how I'm still sane living like this. Salty tears roll down my cheeks as I continue watching the small children play, knowing that I never had that.

Someone must have noticed me crying because an elderly lady begins approaching me, sympathy present in her eyes.

"Are you okay chica?" she asks me

I nod, but she still pats my shoulder reassuringly.

"Are you lost?"

I shake my head.

She begins to rub my shoulder soothingly and I give her a grateful simile.

"Can I do anything to help?"

"No, I'm okay thank you. I should probably be getting home" I begin walking towards my street but I hear her calling after me.

"Chica, you live on that side of town?"

I nod, slightly confused.

"Gracias, you showed me that not everyone from over there is cruel to people like us"

"I'm glad I did, thank you for your kindness" I tell her.

She smiles and walks back towards her house. It's amazing how genuine some people can be.

I walk to my own house, my heart sinking a little as I notice that all the lights are off. I guess no one's home.

I freeze as I hear rustling from a nearby bush in my front yard.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I call out. Stupid mistake, anyone who's ever watched any horror film will know that's the worst thing you could do. Whoever or whatever it was must have panicked, because the rustling becomes louder but then softens all too quickly. My curious side screams at me to see who or what it is, but my cautious side begs me to go inside. The result of the battle is obvious as I begin approaching the bush. I push the leaves and twigs out the way to see what's under the rubble.

My eyes widen not in fear but in shock. The last thing I expected to find was a mop of blonde hair.

The person turns around and we both stare at each other for a moment. I study his features, trying to get a better picture of him.

His blonde hair has darkened in some places, due to amount of dirt collecting in it. His face is also dirty, and is littered with scars and bruises. His lips are chapped and stained with blood and his lower lip has a deep cut which seems to be becoming infected. Overall he's a mess, a suspicious mess. All sorts of things run through my mind of why he is here. But then I look at his eyes. His brown orbs are wide and scared. They dart about the place, as if he is more worried about something else, than by being caught by me. I honestly hope he has a good (non- illegal) reason for being here, because I don't think I have the heart to call the police.

I prepare myself for his apologies and denies of doing anything wrong. But instead he says the last thing I ever thought he would say.

"I need help"

 **What do you guys think? Should I continue? It's my first time writing an A &A fanfic so I'm not sure.**

 **Until next time,**

 **hintofmint x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognise.**

Ally's POV:

"I need help"

I blink, unable to register what he's asked. I've just found him hiding in my front yard, and now he wants my _help_? He should be apologising at the very least.

I think my shock is evident in my facial expression because he begins to grow more nervous with each passing second.

" _Please_. I don't have anywhere to go, I'm in real trouble and I just need a place to stay for tonight. I promise I won't get in your way, and I'll be gone by early morning" he bites on his already bruised lips and his eyes widen with pure hope.

I open my mouth to politely turn him down, but then remember the women who was kind to me earlier. I was a stranger to her and yet she willing helped me. It would be wrong of me not to do the same.

I sigh, knowing what I have to do. "Okay, I guess you can stay for tonight. We have a guest house round the back so you can sleep there"

He gives me a grateful smile, standing up from his crouching position. "Thank you, you have no idea how much you've helped me"

I nod and lead him to the guest house. I switch on the light, and the boys true features are fully visible to me. He's breathtakingly beautiful.

His eyes are a lighter shade than I thought, gold specks scattered randomly among the chocolate brown. His eyelashes are long and dark, perfectly framing his eyes. His skin is pale from being out in the cold, but his cheeks are still flushed with a beautiful pink. His blonde bangs seem to make him look cuter than he already is, and his bruised and cut lips still somehow still manage to look soft.

If he wasn't the runaway who hid in my yard, and I wasn't the lonely girl who helped him, my slight attraction to him might just turn into something more.

I'm so absorbed in staring at him that I nearly forget I have a job to do.

"I'll go get your bedding and bring it for you in a bit" I tell him, he simply nods and begins searching for something in the small bag he has.

I begin walking back to my house, a lot on my mind. I'm mainly worried about my parents finding out about the guy (whose name I need to learn) For them it'll only seem like some planned rebellious scheme for attention, and not me simply trying to help someone. One look at him and they'll go on about how they've raised me not to mix with people not from my 'class'.

I reach my house and climb the stairs to the spare room. I scurry around for spare bedding, grabbing an extra blanket just in case. I also grab a first aid kit, remembering his bruised lip.

Just as I begin walking down the stairs, my parents walk through the door. As soon as they get in my dad gently pushes my mom against the nearest wall, and begins kissing her.

"Mom, dad. Your home" I interrupt them.

A thin blush spreads across my mom's cheeks, and she quickly fixes her smudged lipstick.

"Honey, your home already? I thought you had some party to go to" Her eyes trail my body, obviously searching for signs of where I was .

"Yeah, some might like to call it a _graduation_. But it's okay, I can see that you guys were _busy_ "

My mom checks her nails and my dad scrolls through his phone. Their obviously unfazed by my remark.

"Like I said" I continue "It's no problem"

Still they make no reply, and choose to continue start their own conversation.

I brush past them, bedding in my arms. Tears threaten to fall as I make my way over to the guest house. I really believed that they would feel guilty once they found out, they missed my graduation. But it seems like the case is that they couldn't care less. I blink back my tears, and put on a false smile as I pull open the door to the guest house.

The blonde boy is seated on the floor, slowly chewing the remainders of a stale sandwich. I immediately feel bad, realising I forgot to bring him food.

"Hey, here's your stuff for the bed. If you want I can get you something else to eat"

He shakes his head, and puts the last few bites of his sandwich back in his bag. The room is filled with an awkward silence as I sit in a near armchair. The boy seems lifeless as he stares into a distant space.

"So..." I start "do you mind if I ask what your name is?"

He doesn't reply for a moment, as if he is debating to whether telling me would be a good choice.

"Austin. Moon, if you wanted my last name" I give him a small smile, unsure of whether he is being sarcastic or not.

"I'm Ally Dawson, it's nice to meet you Austin"

He grunts in response, closing his eyes briefly after. I allow him to stay like this, our breaths the only thing piercing the utter silence. My eyes then drift to the first aid kit, and I decide that now would be a good time to treat his lip.

"Austin?"

His eyes snap open and he gives me a slight glare.

"I brought a first aid kit, so that I can help you with your lip. I do first aid at school so I have some experience... would that be okay?"

He stares at me intensely before replying with a soft "Okay"

I pull out a few wipes, hesitantly hovering them over his lip. He gives me a nod of approval, and I begin to gently dab his lip. He winces as I move closer to the deep cut towards the middle of his lower lip. After finishing I place a small amount of Vaseline to which he still winces. It looks a lot better considering the state it was in before.

"You're all done" I say quietly, my eyes never leaving the floor wanting to miss his heated gaze.

He lifts my chin slightly, forcing me to look into his brown orbs.

"Thank you, for everything"

But as soon as he's said it he roughly removes his hand from my chin, and his body stiffens. His eyes dull and his formerly soft expression hardens within moments. I feel rejected, thinking that he was beginning to be less standoffish, but instead now he seems worse than before.

I stand up to leave, taking the obvious hint that my presence is unwanted.

"Goodnight Austin" I say, as I gently begin to pull the door shut.

No reply.

I decide to leave it, knowing that the blonde runaway will be gone by the next morning.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter x Thank you for all your sweet reviews, they really encouraged me to continue with this story.**

 **Until next time,**

 **hintofmint x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Austin and Ally or Little Do You Know.**

 **Hey guys,**

 **I apologise for the long wait, I've been super busy these past few weeks, and I also have two other stories I'm working on. Despite this I'll try my best to get back on schedule**

 **Thank you for all the reviews last chapter, some of them were really sweet and they really inspired me to keep writing. Anyway enough rambling...on with the story!**

 **Ally's POV:**

I wake up to blinding sunlight streaming through my curtains. The first thing that's on my mind is _Austin_. I begin to feel a deep regret knowing that we left things off on a bad note. If I'm honest I can't blame him for taking a disliking to me, even my own parents refuse to like, yet alone love me.

I roll out of bed, deciding to quickly clean up the guest house, in case it was left in a bad state.

I slip on a jacket and some boots, and run across my lawn to the small house. I sigh, bracing myself for the mess I might find inside. I feel a relief when I find the place spotless; I thank Austin silently for not leaving a mess. I turn to leave, almost missing the lump hidden underneath the duvets on the bed. I gasp slightly, fearing that the blonde may still be here. I move over to the bed slowly, careful not to make any noise. My fears are confirmed, as I see a few wisps of blonde hair appearing from underneath the duvet, I remove it from his face, finding him sleeping soundly. His face is so calm and angelic; nothing like it is when he's awake. I find myself smiling softly at the runaway, not having the heart to wake him up

After a while, I decide I wake him up, fearing that my parents may walk in at anytime. The blonde wakes up in a panic, as I gently shake him.

"Please Piper, stop! I'll do anything..." He practically screams, as I shake him some more. I automatically stop, afraid that I've traumatised him. He sits up, suddenly calm when he realises where he is. He then looks at me and smiles sheepishly.

"Oh...you're not Piper"

"No, it's just plain old Ally" I tease, but he doesn't seem to appreciate it, and chooses to stare at me intensely. I blush, and shy away from him slightly.

"So...it looks like your lip is beginning to heal" I say, trying my best to erase the awkwardness.

"Yeah" he replies.

I force a smile onto my lips, and notice him gazing into my eyes again.

"Your eyes are just like hers" he tells me, but before I can respond he continues.

"Expect yours seem kind, hers are hard and show no mercy"

"Thank you...I think. Do you mind if I ask who you speak of?"

"Yes I do. Mind your own business!" he snaps his own eyes hardening like the way they did the previous night. This tugs at my heart strings a little, rejection has always been a painful experience for me. It's ironic that I experience so much of it.

"I'm sorry if I upset you" I apologise, my head hanging low.

He grunts.

I say nothing, as he stands up and proceeds to begin packing his things. Once he's finished he roughly swings the backpack over his shoulder, and makes his way towards the door.

"Well, I'm outta here"

"Oh,well...okay. Be safe Austin" I call out

"Yeah, whatever"

And with that he's gone.

Which means my life is back to normal.

Somehow this thought haunts me. The constant longing and emptiness in my heart is worse than ever. It's the first day of summer break, and I already feel like I'm drowning. I can feel myself coming undone, endless tears pour out of my eyes, and my soft sobs fill the small room.

I try, but I can't piece myself back together. Years of pain come out within minutes, my body a complete heap on the floor. I envy those that have experienced love. I give it to others; I just never get any in return.

Wiping away my tears, I walk over to the small piano in the corner of the guest house. My fingers brush the keys, more tears threatening to fall. I manage to hold it together, and begin to play a gentle melody. I feel freer with each note that I play, the sound consuming the room. My emotions are expressed through each note, and so I add lyrics.

" _Little do you know  
How I'm breaking while you fall asleep  
Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memories  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_

 _Little do you know  
I need a little more time_

 _Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside  
I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind  
I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight_

 _Little do you know  
I need a little more time"_

I breathe. And it feels good; the tight burning sensation in my chest has faded. I write down my song in my song book and smile with contentment. It may be a little short, but I can always add to it later. I've finally found my escape-music.

I quickly clear up, and make my way back to the house. As soon as I open the door, I'm greeted by the sound of my parents arguing. I guess some things don't change. I go to my room, my thoughts drifting towards Austin. I hope he's safe, he seemed like he was in real trouble. After a few moments I remind myself that worrying about him won't do me much good. So instead I hum the tune to the song I wrote, trying to come up with lyrics to the second section.

I'm interrupted when my parents come running into my room, signs of distress present on bother their faces.

"Ally, we've been looking for you everywhere!" my mom says, sounding slightly relieved.

"Why, what's the matter?" I ask.

"A gang have managed to cross our side of town, their threatening people, and promise only to stop once they've found someone"

My face pales, it couldn't be him...could it?

"I believe they're looking for an Austin Moon"

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until next time,**

 **hintofmint x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognise .**

 **Hi guys, sorry for the wait- I hope this chapter makes up for it x**

 **Ally's POV:**

 _Austin Moon_

The name rings in my head like bells.

The blonde, wide eyed boy is in more trouble than I imagined.

"Allison?" my mom interrupts "Did you hear me? I said that you must not leave the house until the gang has cleared out"

I stay in my haze, giving her a subtle nod. All I can think about is Austin, and how I must protect him.

* * *

The morning passed quickly, giving me only the afternoon to map out my plan. I told my parents that I was studying, knowing that they would not disturb me. And so this is how I end up now with a bag strapped to my back and 500 dollars in my pocket.

The day is cold, with a harsh wind slapping against every object. I continue though, bright blonde hair in mind. Soon enough my shoulders sag, and my body begins to crumple against the harsh weight of my bag. The blonde hair fades from my mind as my body struggles, the wind the turns against me, slowing my steps. Three hours then passes, and still there is no sign of him, my side of town has ended. I am left standing on the invisible line, dividing the town. I breathe in, and without a second thought cross the line. I sprint as fast as I can, each step becoming harder to take. I hear shouting behind me, but I run anyway.

Soon my breath runs short, and my head begins to spin. The faster this happens, the more my plan seems like a huge fail. Why did I put so much hope into something so impossible? I stop and shake my head giving up, until I see a familiar mop of hair in the distance.

I approach him slowly, not wanting to startle him. I then stop at a lengthy distance, wondering why he is yelling at the guy he is talking to.

"Dallas, please! I swear these are the real thing. I'll even cut the price to 35 dollars" Austin begs.

The boy with brown hair shakes his head, further angering Austin.

"Please!" Austin continues " Okay, so the heroin may not be the real thing but I need this money, I have to leave!"

The brown eyed boy ponders for a moment, nodding briefly after, causing Austin to discreetly hand him a small package, and in return is handed a few dollars. He seems grateful as 'Dallas' casually walks away.

Austin then swivels round to face me, clearly in shock once he recognises me.

"You!" he hisses

"My names Ally" I dead plan

"Whatever, how much of that did you hear?"

I smirk "Pretty much everything, why?"

"You know why! Say anything and I'll..." he threatens

"You'll what? Don't forget that I know where you are, plus I have evidence. I'd tread carefully if I were you"

His face reddens, and his fists clench "Fine" he agrees forcefully

"I hear your going somewhere"

"Why would you care?" he hisses

"Because I want to come too"

"Ha! No way Princess"

"Yes way, plus I think you need the money" I bribe, pulling the 500 dollars out of my pocket "And from what I can tell you have a whopping... 35 dollars" I tease sarcastically.

We then go into silence as he thinks over my offer.

"No." He finally answers

"What?"

"No. I travel alone, you can keep your money"

"Right, okay then. I'm sure the police won't mind hearing that you just sold illegal drugs to a minor" I pray that he takes my threat seriously, knowing that this is my only chance of helping him.

He drags a hand though his bright hair, eventually sighing in defeat. "Fine, but don't blame me when all you want to do is come back home"

I nod, glad that we've finally agreed on something.

* * *

We stand on the edge of an abandoned road, the occasional truck passing by. Austin stands wearily at the side, desperately trying to hitch us a ride.

"You know I have a car Austin, we don't have to do this" I point out.

"That's great princess, but I thought you were smarter than that"

I hide my pain behind a false grin and ask "What do you mean?"

"People know your number plate" he explains "we could easily be tracked"

"Right" I reply.

A silence follows and I begin to wonder if we will ever leave town. My mind then wonders to my parents, have they even noticed my absence? Most likely not.

Time seems to drag, and eventually Austin gets a rundown red truck to stop. The windows open to reveal a middle aged man, eyes narrowed and cigarette between teeth.

"Need a lift?" he asks, voice slurred. We nod, and Austin hands him the 35 dollars he just made.

"Hop in" The man says, signalling for us to sit in the back of his pickup truck. I climb in and gaze at our town, unsure of when I would see it again. I clutch to the side of the truck, hair blowing out behind me as we speed off into the unknown.

 **Again sorry for the long wait, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Until next time,**

 **hintofmint x**


	5. Sorry

Hey guys...

So it's been more than six months...

All I can say is that I'm extremely sorry. I never wanted to be _that_ author. The one that never updates, the one that never finishes their stories...

I don't know if anyone will read this, or if anyone even cares but I think that you guys at least deserve an explanation.

I started writing in 2014, and decided to publish my work in 2015. It been a while, and truthfully as I grow my interests are changing. I still enjoy GMW and A&A, but I now also like Troye Sivan and Harry Styles ( _insert eye roll at how I'm as basic as teenage girls come)_. I lost inspiration as I discovered different fandom's, but my intent was never to leave anyone disappointed.

I'm so grateful that people still read and enjoy my stories, and I'm going to try my best to continue with them, because writing is something that I will always love and enjoy.

Until next time (which will be soon :))

 _hintofmint x_


End file.
